Talk:Samus Aran
Time in the Federation We have some conflicting sources. Did Samus serve with Adam Malkovich on the Federation Police or the Federation Marines because I've found stuff onsite saying both. MetroidVeteran 77.110.193.136 12:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) hmm... didn't know that there were both Polic and Marines in the Galactic Federation... I think it'd be marines. Mostly due to the fact that Adam was "A perfect miitary mind" and he was her commanding officer. You don't have COs in a constabulary as far as I know. So I think whatever said the federation police was incorrect. --Squee! 03:05, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I disagree. I've read the Metroid E-Manga, and in volume 3 of the first book, Samus distinctly says, quote: "This is the Federation Police! You are all under arrest!" Oh, and what I came here to talk about was a possible new picture for Samus's page. It's artwork from Super Metroid, and I think it suits Samus better, as she has appeared more times like this than her more popular Metroid Prime 2 & 3 configuration. Here it is: Of course, this picture has been shrunk considerably, so view it at full detail before you dismiss it.I didn't want to change it without a second opinion, since I might make some person with a higher rank upset. Armantula513 18:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Um Isnt that from the MDB? I thougt you cant put images with watermarks on themSamusiscool2 13:40, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Birth Okay guys, so according to the Metroid E-Manga, the pirates initial raid on K-2L was in cosmic year 2000. Samus was three years old at the time, so I hope it's okay that I say that she was born cosmic year 1997. If anyone has any objections please tell me. Parkersvx90210 22:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Seems like there wouldn't be any problem with that. But it isn't clear exactly how the GF year calendar works. Just keep this in mind. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula 513]] 23:13, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Crystal Flash mention warranted I was surprised not to see Crystal Flash mentioned as a Power Suit technique given to her at a young age by the Chozo. A number of references consider it one of their greatest (if not rarely used) technological achievements. Thoughts? Duuude007 ftw 04:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Age How old is Samus? Gabora 00:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Her age during any game hasn't been revealed. Only twice in the manga during her early years. ChozoBoy 01:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, even on the japenese website for metroid, it says her gender and name, but her age is unknown. Hellkaiserryo12 14:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing for all of us that her age is around 22 to 32. She has to be young to look good! Corruption378 19:49, 15 April 2009 Silence Is samus a silent character?she never spoke in the prime series but she did in fusion.The X Reaper 17:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) She's generally considered one, but she's got some dialogue here and there. Especially in Fusion and non-game media. Mostly, she's just the type of person who doesn't say more than they need to. ChozoBoy 18:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Actions speak louder than words. . Metroidhunter32 18:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Samus only speaks in Super Metroid, Fusion & Zero Mission, & then only in text. The only time she has a voice is in Brawl, because when she is in her Zero Suit, she speaks in all her taunts. RoyboyX 20:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC)RoyboyXRoyboyX 20:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) She does do screams of pain and death, but i wouldnt count that.The X Reaper 22:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Just think of Link Gabora 14:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Though non-canon, Super Smash Bros. Brawl gives her vocal dialogue in her taunts and victory poses. Kaihedgie 21:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Why do people always use Link as an example of a silent protagonist? He had text-only dialogue in Zelda II, voiced dialogue (albeit only one or two lines) in WW, and tons of voiced dialogue in the CDI games--but even if you discount those, he still has his previous lines. Dazuro 21:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Boyfriends? Samus has never had anybody close enough to a friend, much less a lover. When is she going to have a relationship or something? Corruption378 19:51, 15 April 2009 Picture Choice and Coming Sweep This article is starting to get really full of clutter, so i'm working on a "sweep" of this page similar to what I did on the space Pirate article previously. But I'm considering changing the main picture for this article and I need your opinion on this. Should we keep the picture the same, or should we change it? I have my top choices below and you guys can vote on which one you want for the main picture. Candidate 1: Candidate 2: As for the next one below, I'll have to explain a bit. This is actually my personal pick, but I'd rather that someone can take an identical picture of this but without the "Zero Suit Samus" subtitle on the picture. Candidate 3: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ssb/images/a/a5/Subspace_zerosuit_samus.PNG So what is your pick? User:Tuckerscreator 20:40 27 April 2009